This invention relates generally to rotary bearings with split rings and, more particularly, to a split (or fractured) outer ring for a housed antifriction bearing.
Many applications, such as a crankshaft, for example, require bearings that are installed radially rather than axially, over the end of a shaft. Typically, a split cage and roller assembly, or other complement of rolling elements, is placed on a journal and a split outer ring is installed over them. A snap ring or piano wire may be placed around the outer ring to hold the halves together while the outer ring is fitted into a bearing seat. A cover providing the other half of the bearing seat is then installed over the split outer ring, and the assembly is bolted together.
Fitting the split outer ring in the bearing seat frequently causes the halves of the outer ring to shift out of alignment as one half is compressed radially inward while the other half is free and not compressed. When the cover is installed and bolted to the bearing seat, the split surfaces of the outer ring may tend to bind together, preventing realignment of misaligned halves of the outer ring. This can result in mismatch of the outer ring at the split locations, appearing as a "step" in the outer raceway surface, causing undesirable noise or premature fatigue failure of the outer ring or rolling elements.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present split bearing rings. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.